Thank You
by TexGleek15
Summary: Elle writes a letter to Warner thanking him for all that he has done. (AU)


**Hey y'all here is my first one shot for Legally blonde. I hope y'all like it!**

 **Summary: (AU): Elle writes Warner a letter, thanking him for his role in her finding Emmett.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde**

Elle sighed, she couldn't wait for next month. She was going to marry Emmett! Sitting down on her and Emmett's bed, she leaned against the headboard. Looking at her ring, she couldn't help but smile as the memory of when he proposed, flashed in her mind. She was home alone since Emmett was visiting his parents for a few days. Thinking back to when she and Emmett met, she couldn't help but smile at the memory. How upset she was about how her first class went, and how he had helped her. Looking back on it now, she knew that she had one man to thank for all that had happened in her life she since decided to go to law school. That man was Warner. Her ex boyfriend, who she thought of as the love of her life. Oh how wrong she was, Emmett was a thousand times better than Warner. Though Warner had broken her heart, he had inadvertently set up her meeting with Emmett. Since she wouldn't have applied and worked so hard to get into Harvard, had he not broken up with. If he hadn't her friends wouldn't have taken her to get a ManiPedi and she wouldn't have looked in that magazine and seen Warner's brother with his fiancee. If she hadn't seen that picture she wouldn't have been so determined to go and wouldn't have gotten in. If she hadn't gotten in she wouldn't have been upset in her first class by her teacher. If she hadn't been upset, she wouldn't have went and sat on the benches upset and Emmett wouldn't have asked her if she was okay. That was the start of a beautiful friendship, which blossomed into a beautiful love. Sighing she whispered to nobody.

"Thank you Warner."

Deciding that she should at least thank him, she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Sitting back against the headboard again, she placed the paper against a clipboard she found laying around began to write.

 _Dear Warner,_

 _I know it's been a while, since we've last spoke, but I figured I needed to send this. I was thinking back to Harvard and everything since then. I just really needed to say thank you. Thank you for all that you have done. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the amazing life that I have now. If you hadn't broken my heart all those years ago, then none of this would have happened. You set the ball rolling, so I just wanted to thank you for your part. I don't think I ever told you, how I decided to go to law school, to try and get you back. It had been a week since our break up and I hadn't left my room. My two friends Serena and Margot came in and told me that they were taking me to get ManiPedis, I didn't want to, so I sat on a couch and read a magazine. I opened it to a picture of your older brother and his fiancee. I read that they were Yale law school students, and I figured that was what it was take for you to take me back. So I studied hard and passed the LSATs and was accepted. You were the reason I applied and you were the reason I ended up meeting Emmett. I also want to thank you for showing me the kind of guy that I needed and wanted, even if I didn't know it at the time. Emmett is amazing, we're getting married next month. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate all that you did for me, most of it without even realizing it. So just thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elle_

Quickly reading over what she had just written, she grabbed an envelope, folded the paper, and placed it in. Writing the address of his parent's house, since she didn't know where he was living, she smiled hoping that it got to him. Placing the letter on the side table, she turned on the TV and watched an old movie.

 _Next Day_

Elle slipped the letter into the mailbox confident that it would make it to its destination. She turned around and headed towards her office, ready to start the day. Stepping into her office, she was surprised to Emmett sitting at her desk, looking like it was normal for him to be sitting there.

"Emmett! What are you doing here? I thought you were still visiting your parents."

Smiling Emmett stood and walked over to his fiancee, taking her bags from her and placing them down, before pulling her into a hug.

"I came back early, because I missed you way too much."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, I got back this morning. I stopped by the apartment, but you weren't there. So I figured I'd come and see you here. Turns out I beat you here so tell me, how is that possible?"

"I took a detour is all. I needed to make a short stop, before coming to work."

"Where did you stop?"

"The mailbox, I needed to mail a letter."

"To who?"

"Warner."

"Why him? I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't, I just got to thinking last night. He helped me so much, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have met, so I figured I might as well thank him."

"I don't understand."

"I followed him to Harvard to try and get him back Emmett. If I hadn't we wouldn't have met."

"True, now don't get mad at me please; but I'm glad that he broke your heart."

Confused Elle tilted her head and looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if he hadn't broken it, then you wouldn't have come to Harvard. If you hadn't gone then we wouldn't have met. Think about it Elle if Warner had broken your heart, would you have to gone to law school?"

Looking down, Elle shook her head.

"No I wouldn't of."

Placing a finger under her chin, Emmett pushed her head up to look him in the eyes. Smiling he kissed her nose.

"It's fine, but think you wouldn't have had the amazing opportunities that you have now. You wouldn't be a lawyer. So I think that you did the right thing by writing him a thank you letter."

Nodding Elle wrapped her arms around his middle smiled, breathing in a scent so uniquely Emmett. She loved it, the smell of his aftershave and for some reason pine trees. She just loved the blend of the two scents.

Releasing him, she walked around him and sat down at her desk. Looking back at Emmett he smiled at her and came over to sit at the corner of her desk. Leaning back in her chair, she took his hand and smiled up at him.

"Where would I be without you?"

"Probably back in California, dancing and swimming everyday, plus shopping."

Nodding her head, Elle agreed with him.

"True."

Laughing Emmett stood, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I have to go Elle. I'll see you at home."

"Ok, bye sweetie."

Emmett walked out of the room and left Elle to continue her work. Sitting down watching Emmett leave, she sighed happy and thankful to one Warner Huntington III.

 **Hey guys I hope y'all like it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please.**


End file.
